demnoicproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Weapons
In the Imperial Universe,the weapons used by the Imperial Army of Earth,Massive Rebelion of Officers,the Kem'ak and Tor'ak,and the Perralians,are unique in that they were designed to have a different look and feel then modern weapons and the weapons of Halo.They were designed and modeled by DMonic Productions writer,Chris Bavar,and are seen in all of DPs CGI animated machinimas,though are represented by the default weapons of the Halo universe. Imperial Weapons The weapons of the IAE are; Combat Knife- '''The combat knife used by the IAE is a well-balanced blade,made of Galian metals.It is used mainly as a close quarters,and last resort weapon.Though it is'nt ever used in the Halo engine machinimas(Special Forces and Sandtrap Wars),it is represented by the '''CQB '''body variant. '''Galian Sabre- '''The Galian sabre is more an ornamental weapon,rather than a weapon of war.But The Galian metals it is made of are extremely tough,and it can cut through even the strongest steels.It was worn by the Special Forces opperatives,and played a key role in the zombie invasion of Dai. '''P-15S Hangun- '''The P-15S handgun is the standard-issue fire-arm of the IAE.Shortly after the Kem'ak we're discovered to be extremely effected by radio-active chemicals in 2419,IAE scientists developed the P-15S,which shoots Rad-Rounds(radio-active bullets).Fortunatley,due to the population of the 24th century and thier bizzar actions,humans are immune to radio-activity,there-fore making it have no side-effects on humans,making it useless in fighting the Rebels.It is represented by the '''Plasma Pistol. LRM-20 Magnum- '''Those who don't know the difference between a handgun and a magnum are pittied.The LRM-20 magnum was created in 2679 for the soon-to-be Special Forces Opperatives,to be used as a last resort weapon.The LRM-20 is more powerful than the P-15S,and as such,is considered more of a threat.After the '''Special Forces program was shut down in 2682,the LRM-20's were given to normal soldiers.It is represented by the Magnum. INS-94 SMG- '''The INS-94 is the standard-issue weapon of the Special Forces Opperatives.It was developed in 2036 as a base-defence weapon in WW3,and was outfitted with a miniture chaingun barrel,and a device in the clip which allowed it to role through the side of the gun,and when emptied,popped off the other side,allowing quicker reloads.It was diss-banned in 2682,though many opperatives kempt them to remember thier legendary feats on the SFP home-base,Dai.It is represented by the '''SMG. KM-230X Assult Rifle- '''This is truly an excellent weapon.The KM-230X is a powerfull assult rifle,used exclusively by the soldiers of the IAE.It has a full-auto and burst fire-feature,though many soldiers keep it set to burst,and in the hands of an experienced soldier,it can be quite deadly.It is represented by the '''Assult Rifle. STT-781 Shotgun- '''The STT-781 pump-action shotgun is a deadly weapon with the most intriuging feature ever;Four different barrels.It was put in use in 2570,and is the personal favorite weapon of Marcus Crawford,and proved very useful during the zombie invasion of 2680,due to the galaxy-wide known fact that zombies are alergic to shotgun shells.It is represented by the '''Shotgun. SPR-1157 Sniper Rifle- '''The SPR-1157 sniper rifle is an elegant weapon by the now 'extinct' '''SnipeTech Industries of Verrak,and is an extremely rare weapon as there are only about twenty in the galaxy,five of which are owned by the Devers family;The brothers Fang and Mitch Devers,they're cousin,Jim Devers,and they're distant cousins,Claudia and Fredrick Devers.Fang took his with him to the Denar Academy,and kept it when he later joined the Special Forces program,Jim keeps his hanging above the computer in his appartment on Dai,and it is unknown what Mitch,Claudia,or Fredrick have done with they'res.It is represented by the Sniper Rifle. TX-800M Rocket Launcher- '''The TX-800M rocket launcher is a deadly weapon,capable of firing two heat-seeking rockets at once.It has a stand on the end,much like a sniper rifle,and can be propped up on a surface to balance it before firing.It is represnted by the '''Rocket Launcher. CH-963 Chaingun- '''This beast is an elite weapon,used by Special Forces opperatives.It features,not six,but EIGHT barrels,and instead of a trigger,a dial to set the rate of fire;The only two used by the SFOs were what they called 'DEAD' and 'CORPSE-STORM'.It is no longer used by soldiers,but it has been modified to be used as stationary turrets.It is only seen in the '''Speacial Forces '''CGI movies,and The Renegades(an upcoming CGI series about Fang's time being evil). Rebel Weapons The weapons of the MRO are; '''RMX-91 Handgun- '''The RMX-91 side-arm pistol is a relativly new weapon,developed by Rebel Scientists using a discarded P-15S blue-print.It fires 9mm rounds,and a built-in laser-light and flash-light.Used to an extent by commanders.It is represented by the '''Brute Spiker. KM-220X Assult Rifle- '''The KM-220X is the original model KM series assult rifle,used by the IAE from 2219,to 2601.It was diss-banned due to it's uncontrollable rate of fire.When the MRO was formed,the KM-220X was used the standard-issue weapon for all frontline soldiers.The Rebel version was modified some-what to have a more managable spray,damaging less friendly soldiers.It is represented by the '''Assult Rifle. Trivia *Chris Bavar's favorite weapon is the LRM-20. *The first weapon designed and modeled was the KM-230X. *The SPR-1157 sniper rifle was based off of the modern day H&K SL8,a civilian hunting rifle that Chris Bavar is fond of. *When inspected closely,the light on certain weapons,such as the KM-230X,P-15S,and RMX-91,have an inverted pentagram in it;Inverted pentagrams are commonly associated with demons and evil,a nodd towards DMonic Productions satanic theme. *A special Forces Omega Class 2 Mk.1 rucksack carries about 30-35 lbs,then theoretically speaking,it can carry one TX-800M rocket launcher plus ammo,two STT-781 shotguns,two KM-230X assult rifles,and three LRM-20 magnum revolvers,enough ordinance to put down a Mecha-Demon Mk-III robot.